


Bad Bad Man

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Collars and cuffs [8]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Aragaki, Alpha Fujimaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Beta Nanbu, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, alpha yuuri, omega joe, spoilers if you havent seen the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Takes place in episode 2.After Junkyard Dog ignores orders and wins the fight, Nanbu knows that it’ll take a miracle to get even the slightest inkling of mercy from Mr Fujimaki. Thankfully, Mr Fujimaki is willing to negotiate.Junkyard isn’t the only one on a leashPart of my Collars and Cuffs series.A world where soulmates have marks in which an alpha bears their omega's name on a cuff on their wrists and, omegas bear the alpha's name on a collar on their necks
Relationships: Joe | Junk Dog/Yuuri, Nanbu Gansaku/Fujimaki, Tatsumi Leonard Aragaki/Nanbu Gansaku
Series: Collars and cuffs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bad Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fujimaki/Nanbu (This is a weird crack ship. Even I can admit that, but I'm strangely into it),   
> Past-Aragaki/Nanbu, implied Yuri/Joe
> 
> This is either going to be alright, or horrifying… honestly, I’m aiming for the latter.
> 
> The is all Fujimaki/Nanbu smut dirty smut. I’m not sure if I’ve ever written anything quite so smutty before. Hopefully my face will stop burning in the next few weeks.
> 
> Seriously though, I had so much fun (this isn’t a fun fic, but I had fun writing what is sure to be the instrument of many nightmares for those whose childhoods and innocents I’m about to ruin)
> 
> SPOILER: In this one Nanbu doesn't set up Joe to lose in Megalonia to save them from Fujimaki
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Megalo Box or any of its characters

There was screaming and loud banging coming from the kitchen. Junkyard glanced up at the double doors where Fujimaki’s men stood guard before looking away just as another muffled scream practically echoed off of the restaurant’s walls. He was concerned but not worried. Even though the screams were muffled he could still tell that they weren’t coming from Nanbu, he’s heard his mentor’s voice in his ears so many times that he could tell the difference. But he was concerned.

What he did was… dangerous. He knew what was at stake when he decided to disobey the older man, he knew there would be consequences to winning that match, but he had to do it. Nanbu wasn’t taking him seriously, he didn’t seem to understand how badly Junkyard wanted to get to Megalonia, how badly he wanted to get to Yuri. He brushed Junkyard off the same way he always brushed him off whenever he talked about his desire to stop throwing fights. If he wanted Nanbu to take him seriously, he’d need to make sure the older man understood that this wasn’t one of those requests that he could just brush under the carpet and forget about. Because Junkyard wasn’t going to forget about Megalonia. He wasn’t going to forget about Yuri.

Junkyard felt his neck begin to burn and he reached up to try and sooth that spot. He’s been feeling odd, ever since he met Yuri. He felt a pull towards the other man, a feeling that made something inside of him spark and catch fire. It made him want to be near Yuri, get as close as he can. He isn’t sure why; he just knows that he needs to.

That’s why he was willing to do what he did, despite knowing that they’d be in trouble. Despite knowing that Fujimaki would not be pleased with his actions. Somehow, Junkyard knew it would be fine. On those rare occasions when he tagged along to meetings between Nanbu and Fujimaki he realised that the mobster seemed to be somewhat more lenient on the older man. After all, there was a time when Nanbu couldn’t make a payment on his debt. They’d overestimated a competitor that Junkyard was meant to go up against, Junkyard couldn’t pull back his punch fast enough and ended up knocking the man out in the second round.

They went to go see Fujimaki, Nanbu begged for forgiveness and Fujimaki remarkably let them off the hook. Of course, he added an extra ten percent onto their debt but that wasn’t too bad. It was well known that Fujimaki had killed people over much less than that.

Junkyard wasn’t sure what it was, maybe Fujimaki realised that they were more valuable to him alive and mostly intact. Maybe he just enjoyed watching Nanbu squirm in fear. Alphas have a tendency to be dicks like that. But he knew it would be fine. Junkyard had faith in Nanbu, even though sometimes it felt like Nanbu didn’t have a lot of faith in him. The old man was honest when it mattered and even when he lied it was never without purpose.

They’ll be fine and maybe now; the old man understands just how serious he is.

There was another scream. Junkyard didn’t move or even look up. It’s not Nanbu, though it’s a little strange that he hasn’t emerged from the kitchen yet. But it’ll be fine. Whatever Fujimaki tries to throw at them, the old man will handle it. He always does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a ballsy move, but it had already been made.

There was screaming coming from the door on his left. Nanbu stared back at Fujimaki, ignoring the blood slowly trickling down his face. On the table was the Megalonia poster that Junkyard had given him earlier with the knife that Fujimaki gave him to gauge out his last eye.

Nanbu might have enjoyed the novelty look of surprise that passed over Fujimaki’s normally passive face if the circumstances were different.

_“Are you serious?” Fujimaki scoffed, “What the hell can a pair of frauds do?”_

_“I’ve got a plan. We’ll win.” Nanbu used the knife he was supposed to gauge his eye out with to stab into the poster on the table, using every shred of courage he still had left to meet the mobsters gaze and hold it, “I’ve been risking my life on bluffs for a long damn time now. I’ll show you exactly what we frauds can do.”_

Fujimaki regarded him for a moment, staring back at the shorter man in silence. Nanbu didn’t move under the man’s stare. He ignored the blood that dripped down the side of his nose, the sweat collecting along his skin at the man’s blank stare, the way his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

This, this is his last chance. His final gambit and it’s all thanks to the kid. Then again, he wouldn’t be in this position if the kid just played along. Nanbu would have sighed at the thought.

Really, this isn’t fair. None of this is fair. Junkyard had a lot of potential, one of the best fighters he’s ever seen. This was made even more impressive since he was an omega. Nanbu had honestly never seen anything like it. When they met and Nanbu decided to mentor him, he’d never had the intention to have the kid throwing fights. He wanted to train a winner, he wanted that feeling that he had when Aragaki was still around. Junkyard being an omega never hindered his opinion, it only enforced it. All his life, he’d been pushed aside and looked down on, belittled and ignored. Boxing was known as a sport for Alphas, there’s no place for betas or omegas either in or outside of the ring. Nanbu had to fight to get the reputation that he managed to get, and even then, he knew that no one really respected him. No one actually took him seriously. No one except for Aragaki.

But then he met Junkyard. An omega with so much fighting potential. He deserved recognition, he deserved to have the chance to fight and make a name for himself.

The intention was never to throw fights but… life has a way of getting in the way of things. His debts caught up with him, he got mixed up with dangerous people and had to make a plan. That’s how most things went for him, things go to shit and he’d have to make a plan. He’s always been resourceful. He thought that they could just do a couple of fights, pay off the debts and then get back on track. But it just never happened. The debts kept piling up and the debtors were relentless.

When Fujimaki demanded satisfaction for the incident in the ring, he’d been horrified but ultimately resigned to his fate. He accepted that he had no choice but to give up what little sight he had left. It wasn’t until Fujimaki mentioned Junkyard that he decided on a different route.

_“Don’t worry about your partner, I’ll make sure he fights in my ring until he dies.”_

Nanbu froze.

Junkyard didn’t deserve that, he deserved better. So, he came up with a new plan, a way to give Junkyard the chance to get everything he deserves and get Fujimaki off their backs.

Megalonia.

He just needed Fujimaki to agree, he just needed more time.

Nanbu just stared back at the mobster, trying to keep his breathing steady. Fujimaki suddenly huffed out a sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Alright.”

Nanbu blinked, “R-Really?”

“If you want to try and win Megalonia, then I’m more than happy to let you try. Of course, you understand, that if you fail; one eye won’t be enough to make up for it this time.”

Nanbu swallowed hard, “I understand but-but it won’t come to that.”

“Good. Then you have a deal Nanbu-san.”

Nanbu couldn’t stop himself from smiling, he let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders dropped in relief. The older man bowed.

“Thank you, Fujimaki-san. I promise, we won’t disappoint you.”

“For your sake, you’d better not.”

Nanbu let out another sigh, letting relief wash over him. They’re safe, at least for now.

“But winning Megalonia doesn’t make up for your protégé’s act of disobedience.”

Nanbu paused looking up to the other man, “Sir?”

“I can’t have people disobeying me without any repercussions.” Fujimaki explained, “You understand, don’t you Nanbu-san?”

Nanbu didn’t know what to say, he just swallowed hard and watched as Fujimaki reached over the table pulled the knife from the Megalonia poster and set it down in front of the man again.

“But I’ll be kind this time and I’ll only ask for a finger.”

Nanbu’s heart began to race, “Fujimaki-san.”

Fujimaki’s face remained impassive, “Pick whichever one you want.”

He swallowed hard, staring at the gleaming blade, he could still taste the fond de gibier on his tongue. But even the delicious taste from the stock wasn’t enough to calm his rising anxieties.

Losing a finger is far better than his last eye. He could still have a normal life without a finger. Nanbu reached out to take the knife and set his left hand down on the table. Which one? The pinkie should be alright. That shouldn’t be too bad. It’ll hurt like hell, but at least this way, he’ll keep his eye, help Junkyard get too Megalonia and clear his debt. He’ll get to see an omega go further than no omega has managed to get before. He’ll show all those stuck up, knot headed alphas wrong. He’ll make Aragaki proud.

Just one finger-

“Of course, there’s another way you could make it up to me.” Fujimaki suddenly said and Nanbu paused.

“Sir?”

“You could help me with something.” The man smirked and Nanbu started to frown.

_‘This can’t be good’_

Fujimaki would never just give up on a punishment like this, if he was asking for help with something then he was about to ask for something big. Something that was probably illegal, well, more illegal than what they were already doing, and Nanbu would have no choice but to do it.

“Help you with what?”

“Your partner.” Fujimaki started, “He’s an omega, isn’t he?”

“Y-Yes…” Nanbu froze.

No.

Fujimaki was an alpha, a very strong alpha and a violent one as well.

With the question of Junkyard’s status, Nanbu didn’t have to think very hard to know where this was going.

“B-but no… Sir please-“

“You’re already refusing and I haven’t even told you what I’m asking for.” Fujimaki gave a snort, “You’re being very rude.”

“Sir I… Mr Fujimaki-san, the boy, he’s. I’m sure there has to be another way. Anything else. Whatever you need I’m sure I could do it for you. We don’t need to involve him.”

“Oh? Then you’re willing to take his place?”

“Take his place?”

Fujimaki’s head gave a tilt and then a smirk slid over his lips. “That would be interesting. You’re a beta, aren’t you Nanbu-san?”

“Yes sir.”

“I hear betas have a very particular aversion towards alphas, but if you’re willing. Then you can keep your fingers and give me another part of yourself instead.”

Nanbu was a fraud, a liar and a cheat. But he wasn’t stupid. He understood what the man was asking for.

“But, I’m not… I’m a beta, like you said.”

“That’s the point.” Fujimaki explained, “In the grand scheme of things, this is actually better. You need your partner in top form if you’re going to get into Megalonia and my control has a tendency to… slip. It would be better if you took care of it, you agree don’t you Nanbu-san?”

Nanbu looked away, trying to think of anything he could to get out of the situation. Just then the door across from him opened and out stepped two of Fujimaki’s bodyguards. The smaller one was wiping the blood on his hands with a white cloth, dabbing at the red dots on his shirt and waist coat, just before another bigger man stepped out, he was drenched in blood, carrying a large plastic container. Nanbu could guess what it was carrying.

There wasn’t any screaming any more.

“Take it to the back.” Fujimaki said, not looking away from the man in front of him and the men walked out.

“I…”

He wanted to ask why. If it really had anything to do with satisfying any urges then surely the man would have insisted on Junkyard being the one to _help him_. But it didn’t take very long for the alpha to suggest that Nanbu be the one to do it instead. It didn’t really seem like he actually cared about the omega.

_“I’m a beta, like you said.”_

_“That’s the point.”_

That was the point. This wasn’t about sex. It was about punishment. The alpha was trying to establish dominance. Make sure that Nanbu didn’t forget his place. That he’d remember the lesson and never even think about disobeying again. He was trying to humiliate the man. He was trying to make a point and make sure he was broken.

And that was the point.

That is the point.

Nanbu took in a deep breath.

“Whatever you need, Fujimaki-san.”

Fujimaki arched a brow at the man, “Really?”

Nanbu forced his legs to move, walked around the table and went down onto his knees saying nothing.

His chin was suddenly lifted and he saw Fujimaki watching him with a smirk.

“Good.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sent the kid away, told him to wait for him on the bridge while he talks to Fujimaki. It was a relief to know that Junkyard wouldn’t be in the building, Nanbu isn’t sure if he’d be able to do this if he was. Now he’s back in the kitchen.

Betas don’t sense scents and pheromones the way that alphas and omegas do. They could detect enough to tell them if they’ve come into contact with an alpha or an omega but they couldn’t distinguish scents. They were just barely affected by pheromones that alphas and omega’s excreted to attract one another.

Nanbu thought of Aragaki, how it always just seemed different with him. Nanbu had always worried that that was just what he wanted. He wanted to be able to sense that alpha’s scent, he wanted to be affected by his pheromones because Aragaki was different. Now…

Now Nanbu was grateful that he ended up doing this instead of Junkyard. It was hard to think. Everything felt hazy and unfocused and his body felt hot. He’d heard that Fujimaki was a strong alpha, but never before had he come across an alpha so strong that his pheromones would be able to affect a beta to this degree. What omega would be able to deal with this?

It occurred to him that he’s never heard of Fujimaki having a girlfriend or wife. He’s seen Fujimaki roll his sleeves up multiple times but never saw a cuff on his left wrist. Never even got wind of some mistress the man might be entertaining and that thought almost made him pause.

“You’re distracted.” Fujimaki said, unfairly composed as Nanbu sat on his knees in front of the man leaning against the table with his pants unzipped and his long thick cock pulled from the confines of his tailored green pants.

“Sorry, Fujimaki-san.”

“Have you ever done this before?”

Nanbu didn’t want to answer. Fujimaki would be able to tell if he was lying and he couldn’t say yes.

Instead he turned his attention to the task at hand. This shouldn’t take too long; Fujimaki was just looking to humiliate him. This wasn’t about any kind of actual desire. Nanbu wasn’t too shy to admit that he wasn’t much to look at, there’s no way the mobster would want him to do anything more than this. Why would he? All he has to do is get the man off once. That should be enough right?

He leaned his head up to take the man into his mouth, with one hand at the base of Fujimaki’s cock. No point in acting shy now, it’s better just to get it over with. He sucked the head into his mouth, swirled his tongue before taking him in deeper. Fujimaki let out a grunt, Nanbu couldn’t help but flush when he felt the man slowly start to harden and grow in his mouth but he didn’t stop. Fujimaki seemed a little bigger than what Nanbu remembers having from the last time that he did this but it was still – O.K he’s bigger, he’s much bigger than what he’s used to. Nanbu swallowed around it, reminding himself to breathe through his nose.

“You have done this before,” Fujimaki practically growled out and Nanbu could almost feel the smirk on the alpha’s face, “This _is_ interesting, a bitch without a collar. I wonder who you belonged to.”

That almost had the beta pulling away, but he snuffed out that spark of anger to focus on what needed to be done.

“Here.” Fujimaki said and Nanbu looked up just in time to see a bottle of olive oil held just above his head. He pulled off of the older man’s cock with a slurp, ignoring the spit that ran down his jaw and the taste that lingered on his tongue.

“What-“

“Betas don’t self-lubricate, right?” The mobster said simply and Nanbu’s eyes went wide.

He can’t be serious.

“Fujimaki-san…”

_“Whatever you need Fujimaki-san.”_

Nanbu swallowed hard as he took the bottle into his hands.

Don’t waste time. Do it quickly and it’ll be over with.

He quickly loosened his belt, undid he button and pulled down the zipper on his pants before he pulled down both the pants and his underwear just far enough. He could feel Fujimaki staring down at him, the sensation alone was enough to put him further on edge. So, Nanbu took the alpha’s cock back into his mouth and felt that gaze ease off of him if only for a moment. Sitting up on his knees, Nanbu leaned up a bit more to move up further on the alpha’s cock taking him in a little deeper into his throat before he sucked as he pulled back down. Fujimaki groaned, Nanbu ignored the sound. His face was already burning enough as it is.

Nanbu repeated the action as he spread his legs a little, opening the bottle of oil to messily pour some out into his hand before setting the bottle aside. The beta reached back between his cheeks and down to his entrance. He resisted the urge to cringe as he slicked the down the tight ring of muscle before pushing one finger inside. In and out he tried to move as quickly as possible, he doesn’t need it to feel good, he just wants to make sure that he’ll be able to walk once it’s over. He added a second finger and started stretching himself out, it’s been a while so the stretch of skin was… an adjustment-

Fujimaki’s hips bucked forward, Nanbu’s eyes widened at the sudden movement. He hadn’t been expecting it and almost chocked. Nanbu took in a deep breath through his nose, he wrapped his left hand around the base of the alpha’s cock, just below the knot that was slowly growing there. Nanbu swallowed reflexively at the thought.

No. No no, don’t think about it.

Alphas don’t knot betas; they need omega pheromones to feed off of in order for a knot to be released. It’s fine. He’ll be fine. He needs to focus.

Nanbu got back to his task. It was a bit of a juggling act. He pumped the alpha’s cock with his left hand as he bobbed his head up and down along the shaft, while he continued to stretch out his hole as far as he could before adding a third finger. He didn’t pay attention to how it all felt. The alpha pheromones in the air were already making it hard enough to focus. But he needed to focus. He needed to remember what he was doing and why he was doing it. He’s not supposed to enjoy it, he shouldn’t like the feeling of the alpha’s hard cock sliding in and out of his mouth as he stretched himself out. The way his throat constricted and caused him to gag whenever Fujimaki thrusted forward and his member hit the back of Nanbu’s throat. He’s not supposed to like that hazy clouded feeling of pheromones blurring out the edges, making his skin feel hypersensitive.

Fujimaki isn’t Aragaki, Nanbu shouldn’t want this.

“Stop.” Fujimaki suddenly growled, his voice dark and commanding and Nanbu immediately froze.

Even when he was making threats the mobster rarely ever sounded like that. He never sounded like he was right on the edge of restraint. Nanbu pulled off the alpha’s cock and removed his fingers from his entrance only to yelp when Fujimaki suddenly dragged him up to his feet and spun him around, slamming him down against the steel table behind him. He moved so fast Nanbu didn’t get a hold of his bearings until he had his hands flat against the table, palms and chest aching at the impact.

Nanbu pushed himself up on his hands and looked back over his shoulder only to immediately look away when the alpha leaned down to drag his pants and underwear down the rest of the way and he had to step out of them. The beta took in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves but that just made him more aware of the alpha’s scent and the thick pheromones making the air in the room almost stifling.

Fujimaki smelled like some odd mix of whiskey, blood and cologne. Nanbu bit down on his lip when he felt a large strong hand on his hip and the alpha’s cock pressing against his entrance. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. Nanbu forced himself to relax, when he suddenly felt another large hand clamp down on the back of his neck to hold him still as he slowly pushed into the beta’s entrance. Nanbu’s hands clenched against the tabletop and he couldn’t help but hold his breath as Fujimaki slid into him inch by thick inch. He gasped when the alpha’s cock hit his prostate, sparking electric pleasure and kept going deeper until he finally stopped. The beta felt like he was stretched to his limit, there were tremors running along his spine. His body felt hot, his skin too tight.

He felt the alpha’s hands tighten on his hip and on the back of his neck when he paused, leaning in towards Nanbu’s ear.

“Fu…Fujimaki-san.” Nanbu panted, fingers scraping against the smooth metal finish.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t Nanbu-san?” Fujimaki practically growled out against the older man’s ear. “You’ve submitted to someone before.”

Nanbu felt compelled to answer.

“Yes.”

“Will you ever submit to anyone else again?”

Nanbu hesitated, “I-…” the hand on his neck tightened, making it even harder to breathe. “N-no, Fujimaki-san.”

Fujimaki chuckled, an intense dark sound that had a new set of shivers running along Nanbu’s skin as he released his hold on the man’s neck.

“Are you afraid of me, Nanbu-san?”

That much should be obvious, but Nanbu couldn’t answer.

Another chuckle.

“Good… Now, beg me for it. Ask me to breed you, like a good bitch.” Came the rumbled command barely above a whisper, another wave of pheromones washed over Nanbu’s senses and he spoke, barely even aware of what he was saying.

“Fujimaki-san… please.” He moaned out.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, breed me fill me with your knot.”

Another chuckle, deep and feral Nanbu could feel the other pulse inside of him.

“Good.”

That’s the only warning he got before the alpha slowly pulled out of him before suddenly thrusting back in hard. Nanbu cried out as the action was repeated over and over again. The table rocked back and forth, squeaking against the tiled floors. The hard-thick cock inside of him slowly pulling out before thrusting back hard making him feel every single inch while Fujimaki groaned above him. Every rough slide of skin against skin brushing against his prostate to send sweet agony thrumming through him as he was stretched even further and wider. He could feel the knot right there, just barely pushing against the ring of muscle almost pushing in further. Tremors danced all along his spine, eh could feel sweat streaming own his skin all along his sides. His own cock throbbed to attention, just barely managing to avoid hitting the table every time Fujimaki thrust up against him. But through all of this Nanbu just tried to keep his focus on his breathing, sure that he would pass out if he didn’t constantly remind himself to breathe. Sure, that he’d lose himself if he didn’t remind himself that he shouldn’t want this. Fujimaki isn’t Aragaki.

Gasps and moans echoed off of the kitchen’s walls. It was made especially hard since he could suddenly just hear Fujimaki so much clearer than before. Hear every grunt and growl the alpha made almost as if he were breathing right up against his ear and for a moment, he could almost taste the whiskey and blood in Fujimaki’s scent… he almost. It was all too much. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

“Yes, breed me… breed me alpha.” The words slipped through his lips and Nanbu honestly just couldn’t find it in himself to care. Pleasured static rocked through him with every thrust, he could feel his release building despite the fact that he hadn’t even thought of touching himself, he had no intention of touching himself-

Nanbu gasped when a large hand suddenly wrapped around his throat. He was just barely able to breathe, the angle pulling his chest up off the table and back against Fujimaki, somehow forcing the alpha’s cock even deeper inside of him.

“Come.” The command was hot and damp against his ear, its intensity compelling Nanbu’s body to obey before the man could even think about hesitating.

He came with a strangled cry, cum spurting out over the steel table and he spiralled into an orgasm haze. He hadn’t even had a second to recover before Fujimaki pushed him back down onto the table. Nanbu gave no resistance against the movement and could do nothing more than gasp when Fujimaki suddenly started moving in him again.

Surprisingly, his movements quickly grew stuttered from the slow torturous thrusts that they were before and the table rocked harshly at every hard rough thrust that Fujimaki made inside of him as his pace increased and Nanbu had to try and fight through the fog to grasp a tighter hold of the table’s edge. The alpha was close, somehow Nanbu could tell. Soon this’ll be over-

Fujimaki gave one more hard thrust and stopped, letting out a low grunt as he came. Nanbu couldn’t stop the yelp that left his throat when he suddenly felt something round and hard forcing its way into him through Fujimaki’s cock before stopping as it anchored their bodies together. Stretching him out even further and making him feel almost overwhelmed at the fullness. A knot?... No, but… Alphas shouldn’t be able to do that with betas.

His breath hitched when the alpha moved. Nanbu was breathing hard, hands clenched tightly against the table, as the alpha’s knot throbbed and made short stuttered pumps into him. He shut his eyes tight, knowing that it would take anything from a few minutes to possibly a whole hour before he would be able to pull away. He almost jumped when something started dripping down in front of him. Nanbu’s eyes went wide when he saw the thick orange liquid being poured right over the spot where he came on top of the table. The soup was covering his cum and he looked up just in time to see a ladle being taken away before Fujimaki suddenly leaned over him and growled into his ear.

“Eat it.”

The commanding pheromones in the air were still as stifling as they were before and Nanbu didn’t even hesitate before he obeyed lapping at the liquid. Fujimaki let out a groan right up against this ear as he made shirt hard thrusts into the older man’s body, forcing his swollen knot against Nanbu’s prostate over and over again. His breath hitched every time but he continued to eat the now thickened liquid off the table, compelled by the tired stings of pain and pleasure pulling through him and the grunts the alpha kept making against his ear.

“Good… that’s a good bitch.” Fujimaki growled in approval, Nanbu was too high on pleasure and pheromones to really register much else as he continued to lick the table until it was clean. Faintly he could feel the alpha biting at his neck and shoulder but it wasn’t until the knot suddenly released before he bit down hard into Nanbu’s shoulder, drawing blood and tearing through flesh as the engorged organ released all of its contents all at once. Nanbu’s eyes went wide with shock, unable to hold back the scream as his insides were suddenly flooded with what felt like liquid heat and he came for a second time. Pleasured tremors ripping through the older man’s body before he could even think to prepare for it and causing him to spill onto the table all over again. Fujimaki pulled away from his shoulder, lapping at the mark as he pumped into the man once and then twice before slowly pulling out completely.

Nanbu could feel the come streaming down his thighs when he did, almost never ending as the alpha held him in place and watched the thick fluid leave his gaping hole. Then suddenly Fujimaki released him and Nanbu had to grip onto the edge of the table to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor as his knees nearly gave out on him.

He stayed there catching his breath. Briefly he heard the tap open and water rush into the sink. The older man jumped when he suddenly felt something warm and wet against his backside almost fearful that the alpha would want to go again when he realised that the warm wet thing felt fluffy and soft. He could barely lift his head but he knew that he was being wiped off, it made him feel strange. The comforting, gentle gesture felt… odd. But he didn’t dare move until it seemed like Fujimaki had finished and he finally forced himself to stand up straight.

The first thing he wanted to do was find his pants, then get dressed and get the hell out of there. He turned around, bracing his hand on the table to steady himself. Fujimaki was back at the sink washing his hands. His tie came off and the buttons of his shirt and vest had come undone at some point, revealing the head of the intricate dragon tattoo over the left side of his hard toned chest. Nanbu couldn’t help but stare, he’s only ever seen the tail end of that tattoo. Seeing it so clearly for the first time made the older man pause.

Fujimaki looked up just then and let out a snort.

“Your pants are over there.” he said nodding to the cabinet where he’d set down the garment and Nanbu was relieved that the alpha had thought to move it away from the mess around his feet.

Nanbu carefully moved over to grab them, trying to be careful but also trying to get used to the feeling of using his legs again so he could leave as soon as possible. He pulled them on, not looking up as the tap shut. It wasn’t until he was dressed that he looked up to find the gangster with his shirt done up, now only rolling the sleeves down his arms to button the cuffs.

“You can go, I’ll accept that as payment for your partners disobedience.” Fujimaki said shortly and Nanbu nodded, swallowing hard before he asked.

“And the debt?”

Fujimaki arched a brow at him, “As… interesting as that was. It doesn’t come close to making up for the money you owe me. I expect you to enter Megalonia and I expect you to win.”

Of course.

Nanbu nodded, “Yes, Fujimaki-san.”

He alpha paused, his head gave a tilt and he slowly approached the man, Nanbu resisted the urge to tense when Fujimaki reached out to the bite, just barely visible under his shirt, drops of blood now stained the white material of his under shirt.

“If there is anything else you need. Don’t be afraid to ask.” Fujimaki said as a smirk spread over his lips and he let his fingers glide over the mark. Nanbu almost gasped when he caught that scent again. Whiskey, blood and cologne. “I could always use some assistance every now and then.”

Nanbu swallowed hard, “Y-Yes sir.”

Fujimaki pulled back, “You can go.”

Nanbu didn’t need to be told twice. He left the kitchen as quickly as his legs would carry him considering his current condition, not daring to look back even once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Joe. It has a nice ring to it.” Nanbu gave Junkyard a smile, “I guess that’ll be your new ring name.”

Junkyard, or now rather, Joe returned the smile when Fujimaki spoke with a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Then its settled.”

He watched as the ID was completed, the tech pulled the card out from the slot on the computer and handed it to Fujimaki. He got up taking his plate from the side of the console.

“Unless there’s anything else, I’ll take my leave.”

“That’s enough for now.” Fujimaki said.

“You know where to find me if there are any issues.” The dreadlocked man said as he stuffed another pastry into his mouth and walked out of the room. Nanbu stood and turned towards the mobster and bowed.

“Thank you again Fujimaki-san.” He said.

Fujimaki only watched him and slid the card into his right breast pocket. Joe frowned and Nanbu blinked.

“Sir-“

“A word Nanbu-san, before you leave.”

“A-About what?”

Fujimaki’s eyes flickered over to Joe for a brief moment and Nanbu swallowed hard. Joe frowned at the odd exchange.

“Pops-“

“Go home, I’ll catch up with you later.” Nanbu said shortly, in that tone that Joe knew meant that for once he should just follow orders without complaining about it first. He cast a wary eye over to the man before shrugging as he left.

“I’ll see you later then.” He walked out of the room but couldn’t help but glance over to Fujimaki when he did.

Nanbu’s been weird, since they caught up that afternoon. When they met at the bridge the older man reeked of soap and cheap cologne, he’d changed the clothes that he was wearing before he showed and everything else about him was just off. Joe asked what was wrong, Nanbu refused to answer him instead choosing to focus on Megalonia and honestly Joe couldn’t think of anything else after the man told him that they’d be aiming for the tournament. But now he wonders.

He walked out of the room and the door closed behind him. He stopped for the briefest of moments.

“Now, Nanbu-san, I’m sure you understand that I can’t give you this ID card for free.”

“I… yes, Fujimaki-san.”

Joe took a deep breath and turned around to walk away. Nanbu will be fine.

He’ll handle it.

He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The end
> 
> Before you ask, yes
> 
> Joe and Yuri are soulmates in this. If I one day decide to come back to this story I'll flesh that out a little more, but it'll probably still be focused on Fujimaki and Nanbu. I'm weirdly into this couple now
> 
> Please review


End file.
